Eu Só Preciso De Alguém Que Escute
by YKT
Summary: Assustada, Yagami Sayu só tem a si mesma e a um programa americano que não entende passando na televisão. Ela tem uma surpresa quando nenhum outro além do responsável pelo seu seqüestro aparece para uma visita.ESSA FIC NÃO É MINHA, É DA BLACKDRAGONFLOWER!


_Summary:_ Assustada, Yagami Sayu só tem a si mesma e a um programa americano que não entende passando na televisão. Ela tem uma surpresa quando nenhum outro além do responsável pelo seu seqüestro aparece para uma visita.

Não, essa fic **não** é minha, eu apenas a traduzi. A autora é a blackdragonflower. \XD/ Ou seja, story (c) blackdragonflower, personagens (c) Obata Takeshi e Ohba Tsugumi.

* * *

Ela estava sentada no sofá, assistindo à televisão com o olhar vazio. Seu cabelo castanho-escuro enquadrou seu rosto, escondendo seus olhos, que estavam turvos e desesperançosos. Ele não podia ficar vendo-a daquele jeito, era patético. Ela havia tentado morder a própria língua, se matar, mas sua morte havia sido prevenida. Uma mordaça a impedira de tentar isso de novo, e agora seus pulsos estavam amarrados à sua frente, para que ela pudesse ficar um pouco mais confortável. Mello praguejou enquanto respirava e sacudiu o monitor e a fita por conta da prisão à qual ela estava sendo mantida. O loiro vestido com roupas de couro andou em volta da sala da prisioneira e destrancou as duas portas de segurança.

Sayu Yagami olhou-o ao ouvir sua entrada e irritou-se. Voltou sua atenção para a tela da televisão e dobrou as pernas na altura do peito. Mello sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e avançou na direção dela. Em sua tentativa de fugir das mãos dele, ela caiu. O loiro de olhos azuis suspirou, ajudou-a a se levantar e desfez o nó da mordaça. Ele sorriu, satisfeito, ao ouvi-la amaldiçoando-o debaixo da respiração.

"Eu te odeio! Você é um idiota! Eu odeio esse lugar, não há como viver desse jeito." A garota de cabelos negros tentou morder sua língua, mas Mello rapidamente colocou dois de seus dedos na boca dela. Ele nem mesmo estremeceu quando os dentes dela afundaram em sua carne, embora doesse como o diabo. Tinha de haver um pouco de sangue...

Ele riu levemente ao falar com ela em sua língua. "Você sabe que se matar não é assim tão prudente." Ela ficou vermelha quando percebeu que ele havia entendido-a praguejando contra ele. "Seu pai está vindo buscá-la, e enquanto cooperar, não será machucada. Então, vai tentar aquilo de novo? Eu gostaria de ter os meus dedos de volta." Sayu piscou e balançou a cabeça. "Bom."

Mello tirou os dedos da boca de Sayu e olhou para as marcas de mordidas. Sayu preparou-se mentalmente para ser agredida, mas ficou surpresa ao ouvir uma risada. Era quase cruel o som que escapava dos lábios do homem. "O que é tão engraçado?"

"Você!"

Sayu corou furiosamente. "Por que eu sou engraçada?!"

"Você está se assustando demais, Sayu. Eu posso ter matado muitas pessoas, mas eu mantenho minhas promessas e disse ao seu pai que não a machucaríamos."

"E isso devia me acalmar? Eu estou morrendo de medo e você está rindo de mim..." Os olhos dela marejaram enquanto sua voz virava um sussurro sibilado. "Como você se sentiria se fosse seqüestrado de casa sabendo sua vida está nas mãos de estranhos e pudesse morrer facilmente? Você não tem controle sobre o que acontece com você ou é forçado a pensar em quão apavorado você está em um quarto, sozinho, com um programa que você não entende passando na televisão. _Como isso pode ser engraçado?!_"

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, e o loiro a secou. "Pare de chorar. Não há necessidade disso." Mello suspirou e sentou do modo indiano no sofá. "Você acha que eu gosto disso? Roubar uma garota de sua casa? Não me coloque no mesmo grupo desses idiotas. Eu não estou fazendo isso por dinheiro ou sexo, Sayu. Eu apenas quero o caderno assassino, nada mais e nada menos."

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Sayu olhou para o chão.

Mello pensou um pouco, e então puxou uma barra de chocolate de seu bolso. Ele quebrou-o no canto e levou o pedaço para perto da boca dela. "Pegue um pedaço. Tenho certeza de que você está faminta, já que ainda não te trouxeram sua refeição." A garota olhou-o, e então pegou o chocolate da mão dele com os dentes. "Por que estou fazendo isso? Eu já lhe disse. Eu quero o caderno assassino. É como Kira mata. Eu o quero porque quero capturar Kira. Aquele bastardo roubou algo muito importante para mim."

"Isso não faz com que seqüestro seja correto!"

Ela ficou surpresa quando ele mudou de assunto. "Diga-me... Você é uma apoiadora de Kira?"

"Não! ... Ele mata pessoas... Mesmo criminosos são pessoas... Quero dizer... Eles já estão pagando por seus crimes." Os olhos cor de chocolate amargo de Sayu encontraram-se com os orbes de safira dele. "Sim... Alguns escapam, mas nenhum sistema de justiça é perfeito. Querer perfeição do mundo é... impossível. Suponho que faz parte da natureza humana ser 'mau'."

Mello sorriu. Ela era inteligente. Se lhe pedissem para escolher quem era mais inteligente, ele diria que a garota era bem mais esperta em termos de realidade do que seu irmão Light. "Eu sei que tive que fazer coisas ruins para chegar até onde estou hoje. Eu deixei meu passado para trás, Sayu." Mello levantou-se do sofá e deu uma mordida violenta no chocolate. "Eu fiz coisas das quais me arrependo. Agora não olho mais para trás, apenas para frente. Se tudo tivesse acontecido da minha maneira, em primeiro lugar você nunca estaria aqui, mas nem sempre as coisas acontecem do jeito que você espera." Sayu observou o rapaz vestido com roupas de couro com leve interesse. "De qualquer forma, eu vou capturar Kira. Ele é o pior criminoso que a humanidade já conheceu. Ele mata tentando criar um mundo que é como ele quer que seja. Ele é um ditador. Acha que pode mudar todos apenas ameaçando-os de morte."

"..."

"Diga-me, Sayu... Está com medo de morrer?" Ele mordiscou o chocolate enquanto esperava pela resposta dela. Sayu suspirou.

"Sim. Estou com medo de morrer."

"Por quê? Está com medo de se ferir ou com medo do que não sabe sobre a morte?" Foi quando Sayu percebeu o crucifixo pendurado que pendia ao redor do pescoço dele, feito de contas vermelho-sangue.

"Estou com medo... do que acontece após eu morrer."

Ele sorriu um pouco. Era um sorriso pequeno e quase imperceptível. "Então você é como eu. Não tem medo da morte propriamente dita, mas sim do que há além dela." Mello olhou para o chocolate suspenso perto de seus lábios. Ele afastou-o e quebrou um pedaço no lado onde não havia mordido. "Aceita um pedaço?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Sirva-se." O loiro colocou o chocolate na boca, lambendo os lábios. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e inclinou-se. "Sabe... pensando nisso, aposto que, na verdade, você está um pouco feliz por estar longe de casa. Pelo menos uma vez você está ganhando atenção, e não o seu irmão."

"Light? Como você sabe sobre o meu irmão?"

"Não é tão complicado encontrar informações, querida, se você souber onde procurar." Mello murmurou, girando os olhos. "Vamos lá, eu sei que você é inteligente. Conhece 'internet'? Eu posso ler japonês tão bem quanto falo."

"Você é bem fluente..." A garota suspirou. "Por que você se importa com o que acontece na minha vida pessoal?"

"Vamos ser francos. Eu não me importo. Mas quem seria uma pessoa melhor para falar sobre isso senão alguém que você nunca mais vai ver de novo? Você não precisa se preocupar se eu vou ou não espalhar algo. Se tudo ficar bem com você, o NPA vai me matar assim que me encontrarem. Mesmo se me capturassem e torturassem, você pode ter certeza de que não conseguiriam arrancar uma única palavra de mim sobre nada, inclusive qualquer coisa que você me conte."

"Você promete que não vai contar?"

"Sim." Outra dentada nos doces quadrados marrons.

"Bem... Eu tenho inveja de Light... Mamãe e papai estão sempre orgulhosos dele por ele ser tão inteligente e tirar sempre as melhores notas. Ele é atlético, bonito, bom em lidar com outras pessoas... Ele é perfeito... Eu apenas... _não sou_."

"Ah, então _há_ hostilidade na casa dos Yagami." Mello sorriu maliciosamente.

"Hostilidade? Não, só ciúme patético."

"Não, nem mesmo isso. Você só quer atenção. Não há nada de errado nisso." Mello colocou o pé na mesa. "Você odeia ir para casa porque o seu irmão é tão malditamente perfeito e está sempre sendo elogiado. Aposto que você até mesmo procura defeitos nele. Tente imaginá-lo com uma espinha naquele rosto _perfeito_ ou algo assim!"

Sayu começou com um pequeno riso que se tornou uma alta gargalhada. Mello gostou bastante do som. "Exatamente! Ele é tão rigidamente intelectual, às vezes até parece que o ego dele vai até o teto! Eu juro!"

"Ele tem TOC?"

Ela quase morreu de rir. "TOC é pouco! Ele fica mais tempo no banheiro do que eu! E eu sou uma garota! O cabelo dele está sempre perfeitamente arrumado, roupas com nem mesmo uma única dobra à vista... Ah, meu Deus... E o _**quarto**__ dele_! Não tem nada fora do lugar! É como uma pancada na minha cabeça! E a estante de livros dele está até mesmo organizada em ordem alfabética!" Ela arrepiou-se ao pensar.

"Nossa... Ele _é_ maníaco por organização. Como agüenta viver com ele?"

"Bem... Mesmo ele roubando a atenção dos nossos pais o tempo inteiro, eu ainda o amo, entende? Ele é meu irmão. Não posso culpá-lo por ser tudo o que eu não sou... Embora isso seja bem fácil, às vezes..."

"Você é muito madura para a sua idade."

"É... Acho que sim..."

"E é muito bonita." Mello sorriu, tendo uma idéia maligna.

"O quê?" A garota surpreendeu-se aos sentir os lábios quentes dele contra os seus. O beijo foi curto e doce, deixou uma sensação de formigamento e o desejo de prová-lo de novo. Mello sorriu com satisfação e pegou a mordaça da mesa. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele a amarrou nela novamente, um pouco mais frouxo do que antes.

"Muito bem, não diga a ninguém que eu estive aqui. Não que isso importe, já que nenhum deles consegue te entender... Mas, mesmo assim. Eu virei de novo em breve, certo? Você pode me contar mais sobre seu amoroso ciúme de seu irmão Light. É algo bem interessante de ouvir." Sayu piscou, sem saber se devia estar brava com ele por ter roubado seu primeiro beijo, envergonhada por ter aberto-se daquela forma para alguém que ela nem mesmo conhecia ou se devia deixar tudo aquilo passar. Ele lançou-lhe uma piscadela e foi embora com um aceno. "Sayonara!"

Por baixo da mordaça, ela sorriu e descobriu-se rindo levemente. Ela havia tido seu primeiro beijo com um lindo estrangeiro maluco que se vestia com couro e adorava chocolate. Ninguém nunca acreditaria nela. Seu coração adolescente estava leve e aéreo, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. O sorriso dela cresceu quando lembrou-se de que ele havia dito que voltaria. Ela esperava que ele não tivesse mentido.

De volta à sala do monitor, Mello sorriu, dando uma tênue risada. Percebera que ela parecia um pouco mais feliz. Ele apertou o botão de um microfone e uma voz artificial penetrou dentro da prisão dela. "Não se preocupe, Yagami Sayu. Seu pai está vindo... Eu a verei em algumas horas, quando for hora de você comer." Ele tirou o dedo do botão, observando-a pelo monitor. Ela encostou-se no sofá, o cabeça sobre o braço e preparou-se para adormecer. Não havia sentido em assistir um programa de televisão que você não pode entender.

Quando os olhos dela se fecharam e o sono tomava o seu corpo, ela percebeu algo. '_Ele foi a única pessoa que já realmente me escutou... Tudo o que eu queria era alguém que me ouvisse... Senhor Seqüestrador... Obrigada.'_

* * *

Eu sei, é um casal estranho, mas eu adorei. Foi isso o que me levou a ter a cara-de-pau de perguntar para a autora se eu podia traduzir para o português. XD

Se encontrarem algum erro, sinto muito. É a primeira vez que eu traduzo algo, então é provável que haja algum. x.x Se houverem coisas soando estranhas, digo a mesma coisa.

Eu simplesmente me contorci para traduzir o mais fielmente possível. Não foi divertido, mas poder saber que eu não desisti é tão gratificante! XD

Apenas lembrando: essa história é da blackdragonflower.

Bye,

YKT \o/


End file.
